


Photosynthesis

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, Translations from the Elvish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Elrond and Bilbo discuss the importance of light.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Photosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is related to an earlier story of mine:  
> [ **Translations from the Elvish**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185035)

‘These old stories seem very much preoccupied with light, don’t they?’ commented Bilbo thoughtfully.

He and Elrond were taking a tea break. That afternoon Elrond had been checking over the latest of Bilbo’s translations and discussing them with him.

‘If you are hinting the Elves are so preoccupied with light, sometimes, that they overlook the importance of other things,’ answered Elrond, ‘you could be right.’

‘However, consider this nice, warming cup of tea!’ Elrond lifted his cup, smiling. A little steam curled up. ‘That seems like a more hobbit-like preoccupation! But do you realize how much light went into it?’

**Author's Note:**

> Your mileage might vary on how much Elrond knows about photosynthesis as a process, but as far as I can tell, in Middle-earth plants do also need light to grow and fuel (for heating a pot of tea) is usually plant-based, apart from the tea leaves themselves.
> 
> Written for the SWG's Soap Opera Challenge for the prompt: Stock Characters: A Mentor.
> 
> 100 words in MS Word


End file.
